Five Night's at Freddy's (2nd Person POV)
by PredatorzFTW
Summary: WARNING: This is a 2nd person story. If you don't like 2nd person, please read another story. Oh, and don't look at the characters list. It's supposed to be all of them XD I will also post a chapter rarely because of school, so please be patient :)
1. New Job

You sigh. You've tried finding a new job, but once you sign up, the job was either taken or closed down. _Why is finding a job so hard?!_ You think as you flip through the newspaper. In the middle of the section, you see a "HELP WANTED" sign. **_Finally!_** As you continued reading, the title caught your attention. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" You know that place. Some old pizza place down a block that was closing down. You think about it, but you chose to keep reading. "Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 AM to 6AM." **_That doesn't sound too bad_**, you guess. You don't have much things to do between those hours, besides sleeping. "Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters" **_Easy peezy! Why would anyone try to damage an animatronic?_** "Not responsible for injury or dismemberment" **_WHAT?! INJURY OR DISMEMBERMENT?! WHO WOULD OFFER A JOB THAT CAUSES DISMEMBERMENT?!_** You pass that thought as you remember that you need a job to pay for your month's rent, or you'll be kicked out of your cozy apartment. "$120 a week" **_Not too bad, at least you can keep the owners off your butt for a while_**. "To apply, call 1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR" You decide to take the job. Why the heck not? You circle the article with a red marker and go to sleep.

8:30 AM

The next morning, you take a shower and eat breakfast. Just some eggs and toast, not much. Shortly after, you grab your phone and call the number on the newspaper article.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you?" a man spoke with a happy voice over the sound of many kids' laughter.

"Uh..Hi! I'm looking for the security guard job at the pizza place" you say

The man goes silent. "Uh hello?" you ask

"Uh…l-look,..just come a-apply over h-here" said the main with a scared, shaky voice.

"Ok, see you there." you say. You don't know what's wrong with that man, but you shrug it off as you grab your coat and began walking to the pizza place.

9:00 AM

As you walk in the pizzeria, you hear many kids screaming and laughing. **_An average pizza place_**_._ You think to yourself as you walk to an employee.

"How may I help you?" the employee asked

"I would like a job as the security guard!"

The worker's face grows pale as she hears the words. "Not again…" she mutters

"Uh...are you ok ma'am?" you ask

"Y-yea I'm f-fine. I'll g-go get t-the manager for you" she says, shakily. You nod and she walks to the office. A couple minutes later, a man dressed in a suit walks over to you.

"Well hello there! You must be that young man who called on the phone this morning!" he said with a bright tone

"Yes sir!" you say

"What's your name?" he asks

"Mike Schimdt, sir" you answer

"You're hired! And please call me Josh" he said

"Really? No interview or anything?"

He ignores your question "Alright then, let's get on with the tour of this place." You nod as he began showing you the places. First, there's the dining hall, where the kids and their parents eat. Next, there's the back stage, where all the extra equipment are. Of course the restrooms, which are dirty and smelly. And lastly, there's the show stage, where the animatronics are. The purple bunny's name is Bonnie, the chicken's name is Chica, and of course the most popular animatronic, Freddy. There was another attraction, but the curtains are now closed and the sign says "Sorry, Out-of-Order" Supposedly something had happened there but Josh doesn't go further into it. By the time you're finished with the tour, it's 12:05 PM. You decide to go home and get some more rest to go to your job at midnight.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. First Night

As you unlock the door to your apartment, you can't help but think about your job. It's an average pay, yes, but you think there is something more to the job. You walk over to your bed, lay down and doze off.

By the time you wake up, it's 6:30. You feel rested and decide to get some energy drinks as well as some snacks for the six hours.

7:45 PM

You also decide to get a coffee from Starbucks so you won't waste your energy drinks. You only have 5 bottles of Gatorade, which will keep you awake for 5 hours, a few bottles of water, and plenty of snacks. You organize them into your backpack, grabbed a coat, and began walking back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, unknowing of what was to happen in the next several hours of your life.

11:50 PM

You waited in the restaurant for several hours, waiting until the restaurant closes. As the few remaining customers leave, you walk over to Josh, you manager.

"Oh, there you are, ten minutes early! I like it! Alright, here's your security office." He directs you to a small space, with electronic doors on both sides. "I know it can be a bit cramped, but you won't have to worry about it. Here's the camera" He hands you a tablet and you switch through the rooms. By the time it's 12 PM, you know how to close the doors and use the camera. Josh waves you a good-bye and leaves the restaurant.

NIGHT 1, 12 PM

As you get settled in, you hear a phone ring. You don't know where it is, but it answers automatically.

"Hello? Hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." **_Oh, well that's nice of him!_**

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" **_Alright!_** You think

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." **Nice catchphrase!**

"Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." **_WAIT WHAT?! THE HECK?! DEATH?_**

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." **_Uh, YOU THINK?!_**

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?" **_Wait what? What do you mean by "quirky"?_**

"No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." **_That's true, I guess._** You think.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" **_Bite of 87? FRONTAL LOBE?!_**

_"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll m-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." **_No word….._**

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices - especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." You freeze. You're too shocked to even think about being stuffed into a suit.

_"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." **_I'm gonna die! _**You think in your head while sobbing. **_NO! Pull yourself together Mike! You're gonna live!_** You think in your head. You grab the tablet and see that the bunny is already gone. **_Oh no…_** You think. As you frantically search for the bunny, you realize that you've already wasted 15 percent of your power. **_Good god…_** You put the tablet aside and press on the light button on the right side. **_Good, no one there!_** You press the light on the left door and you see a pair of red eyes staring right back at you. **_HOLY CRAP! _**You punch the door button so hard you thought it would break. The door closed and you could still see his shadow there. You were at this point, hyperventilating. **_Too close!_** You think and check the cameras. Freddy and Chica was still on the stage, and Bonnie was still here. **_Good!_** you think. You grab a bottle of Gatorade and started to sip it. You checked the time. It was only 1 AM. **_This is gonna be a long night… _**You think.

6 AM

It was actually a pretty easy first night, Neither Chica nor Freddy moved, and Bonnie stayed in the backstage for most of the time. As you exit the restaurant, you don't notice the animatronics watching you.


End file.
